Musings of a Junior
by Sailor Enlil
Summary: The Story of Love Hina, told from the point of view of Motoko's Groupie. Chapter 3 uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

Musings of A Junior  
  
The Story of Love Hina, told from the point of view of Motoko's Groupie (the three girls from Raika Highschool who keep following Motoko around). For those not familiar with their names, they are:  
  
Kikuko Onoue (the dark haired girl with a sharp voice; also the narrator of this fanfic)  
Sachiyo Matsumoto (The short haired girl)  
Emi Ichikawa (The girl with two buns on her hair)  
  
Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu and licensed by Bandai Entertainment

* * *

7:00am  
  
"I wonder what's keeping her?" said Sachiyo.  
  
"Oh I heard she and her friends at the Hinata Inn have some kind of meeting" said Emi.  
  
"I hope she won't be too long, or else we'll be late for First Period" I said.  
  
My friends and I were waiting outside the Hinata Inn for our idol, the legendary Motoko Aoyama. We've looked up to her ever since she came to our school, Raika High, and become the top Kendo athlete, and we couldn't help but just follow her around like bees after honey. Before long, I could swear there was some shouting coming from the Inn. Suddenly Motoko came sprinting out.  
  
"OHH! THERE SHE IS!!!" yelled Emi.  
  
"Wow she must be in a hurry! Let's go!" said Sachyio.  
  
"Motoko! Wait for us!" I called to Motoko.  
  
"DON'T FOLLOW ME!!!" The raven haired Kendo Athlete responded. Despite that, we just tried to keep up with her.

* * *

Lunch time  
  
"(Sigh!) I can't believe she'll be gone for three days" said Emi.  
  
"It sure won't be the same without her." said Sachiyo.  
  
"I have to admit I wish we could go on Training Camp along with her" I said.  
  
"Yeah! That would really be cool!" replied Emi.  
  
"So what's up for today?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, right! There's the Math and History tests later, and our long homework in Economics is due" said Sachiyo.  
  
"Good think I got mine done last night" said Emi.  
  
"Me too." I replied. Then the bell rings, signalling the end of lunch. "Well, good luck in the tests later!"

* * *

Three Days Later, Motoko Returns  
  
It was raining hard today, but it didn't put a damper on our usual routine, hanging out with Miss Motoko Aoyama. She just got back from her Training Camp, and we were following her, crossing an overpass.  
  
"So how was your Training Camp Motoko?" Sachiyo asked the tall highschooler walking ahead of us, but didn't get a reply.  
  
"Hey, let me take your bags for you" said Emi.  
  
"I can't believe you were only gone for three days. It seemed much more like three years!" I said.  
  
"Stop following me!" replied Motoko.  
  
Our happy banter (if you discount Motoko's irritation of the whole thing), was rudely interrupted by the approach of three of the most dreaded horrors in our lives: boys. Well, two of them eagerly approached us while the third guy followed not too far behind and not looking so enthusiastic. Great, I thought, another bunch of jerks to ruin our day, jerks with glasses too. Eeww. Oh well, Motoko will know just how to deal with them.  
  
"Well, hello ladies!" said the tall guy with brown hair.  
  
"Where you girls headin'?" said the shorter pudgy guy with his hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Hey, are you girls doing anything right now?" tall guy asked.  
  
"Care to join us for karaoke?" pudgy guy asked.  
  
I had enough. "Who do you think you are?" I spat out.  
  
"Losers!" said Emi.  
  
"Oh, go away!" said Sachiyo.  
  
"Oh, come on! Don't be so mean!" said pudgy.  
  
"Come with us, please?" said tall guy. "How about it?" He then did what we feared - he put his hand on the shoulder of Motoko! I cringed.  
  
"Hmm." Motoko looked stoic, but that remark from her told me she was going to deal with them, really harshly. Without warning she swung her umbrella in an upward stroke, and the three boys were blasted away and fell on their backs! The two who tried to hit on us ran away in panic, but the third guy, with dark brown hair and square-lensed glasses, gingerly got up looking confused, apparently stunned that his companions left him. Motoko then pointed her umbrella at him.  
  
"You!" she said, getting the guy's attention and startling him.  
  
"It is perverted hooligans like you with lust in your minds who tempt pure innocent young women, and defile the pure skin of a maiden with unclean hands! Have you no shame?" Motoko admonished.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, but you didn't have to attack us like that..." the guy responded pleadingly with his hands up. How convinient! Does he think he can get away clean with a mere apology after what his friends just did? Okay so he didn't actually do anything himself just now, but then again they're all the same!  
  
"Are you talking back to me, you weakling?" replied Motoko, latching the end of her umbrella on his jacket collar and lifting him up. Wow that's strength for you!  
  
"Ah... a... can't... breathe..." he gasped. Hah! Serves you right jerk! Better if you just lose air and drop dead! He started flaling his arms about, then his right hand came to rest on Motoko's... Oh my! That's... that's disgusting! You Pervert! Motoko must have reacted to that infraction of his - she seems to have stiffened, and her grip on her umbrella loosened so the idiot was released and fell to the ground gasping for breath. Despite his sorry state, I had no remorse for what he just did!  
  
"Yoooouuu!" growled Motoko menacingly.  
  
"Huh?" the guy looked up. Motoko then swung her umbrella above her head like a sword.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Motoko shouted, before bringing her umbrella down. Suddenly a big blast of ki just hit us so hard that I was stunned and shut my eyes. While I was trying to keep my balance, I could hear the guy grunting and yelping, as if he was rolling backwards all the way to the end of the overpass. When it all ended I opened my eyes and saw Motoko panting, like she got winded or something. The guy previously in front of her was some distance away, apparently knocked out. Oh well who cares?  
  
"Wonderful!" said Sachiyo, snapping Motoko out of her reverie.  
  
"Magnificent!" said Emi.  
  
As I walked closer to Motoko, I noticed that her face was all red. I became concerned. "Is something the matter? Motoko, your face is beet red!"  
  
"Huh!" Motoko gasped, but then composed herself. "It's nothing!" She then picked up her umbrella and walked off, stunning us.  
  
"Motoko? Where are you going?" said Emi, before she, Sachiyo, and I, turned and followed Motoko.  
  
"Motoko! Wait!" said Sachiyo. I didn't buy Miss Aoyama's words there. There's something strange going on. I really think she was freaked out by that guy.  
  
-TBC- 


	2. Chapter 2

Musings of A Junior  
  
The Story of Love Hina, told from the point of view of Motoko's Groupie (the three girls from Raika Highschool who keep following Motoko around). For those not familiar with their names, they are:  
  
Kikuko Onoue (the dark haired girl with a sharp voice; also the narrator of this fanfic)  
Sachiyo Matsumoto (The short haired girl)  
Emi Ichikawa (The girl with two buns on her hair)  
  
Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu and licensed by Bandai Entertainment

* * *

1 week after Graduation Day  
  
"Thank you!" I said to Miss Haruka Urashima, who was running the Teahouse we were having tea in, as she served our tea, then went back to the counter. We dropped by to see Motoko and talk to her about her inn's manager, Keitaro Urashima, who turned out to be that same guy Motoko blasted back at the overpass months ago.  
  
"So what did you want to see me for?" asked Motoko. Before we could have a serious discussion with her though, Emi and Sachiyo got carried away...  
  
"Oh! To be able to talk with the magnificent Motoko like this!" cried Emi.  
  
"What a wonderful day for me!" said Sachiyo.  
  
Motoko got very displeased, then suddenly got up. "I have to go now..." she said.  
  
"No! No! Wait Motoko!" my two classmates pleaded. Motoko stopped.  
  
"Forgive us for dragging you out here, but we asked to see you because we were very concerned about you." I flatly said. "We wanted to warn you about something."  
  
"What do you mean? Warn me?" asked Motoko.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. We don't mean to be nosy, but it's just that we've noticed you've changed a lot lately." I told her.  
  
"What?" she asked in surprise.  
  
I confronted her. "Until recently, nothing could disturb your concentration, your sense of inner calm. Your aura was like that of a wide smoothly flowing river. But lately, we couldn't help but notice that you've begun to lose that calmness. Don't you think that living under the same roof with a man might have some something to do with it?" I said. Motoko didn't answer but just faced away from me and sighed, and that worried me.  
  
"Motoko, is that true?" asked Emi worriedly.  
  
"So that Urashima guy is causing you problems?" asked Sachiyo.  
  
"Um, no. That's not the case at all. Look, I appreciate your concerns but I have no problem, certainly not with a weakling like him." said Motoko. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to take care of." Then she got up and left for the Hinata Inn.  
  
"Oh wow, she's gone. And it was so cool just to be with her" said Emi wistfully.  
  
"Yeah" Sachiyo agreed.  
  
"I admit I might have been hard on her there, but it bothers me she's living with that Urashima guy. I mean, you know what he did back just after Motoko got back from Training Camp right?" I said.  
  
"Yeah! That jerk! And he still has the nerve to be in the same roof with Motoko?" said Sachiyo.  
  
"Hmmph! I hope Motoko punishes him for his crimes!" said Emi.  
  
"Well, there's nothing more we can do here though. Anyway it's getting late and our parents might be worried about us. We'd better get going girls!" I said.  
  
"Okay!" said Emi and Sachiyo.  
  
"Miss Haruka, check please!" I called to Haruka.

* * *

1 Month later  
  
"Hey! Over here!" I called to Emi and Sachiyo, who just arrived at the station where I was waiting.  
  
"Hey Kikuko! There you are!" said Emi.  
  
"Sorry to have kept you waiting" said Sachiyo.  
  
"At least we didn't miss the train. Oh there it is." I said, as the train finally arrived. We were going out to town for some fun at the amusement park, but we had no idea was in store for us that moment.  
  
"So you got the tickets?" asked Sachiyo, as we started boaring the train.  
  
"Yeah right here" I said. As I walked the aisle of the train looking for a seat, I noticed a tall girl with long black hair in a rather lovely dress. I thought it was just my imagination, but as I looked closely, it was Motoko! "Motoko? Is that you?" I said, getting her attention. Needless to say my companions just couldn't hold back their enthusiasm.  
  
"Wow! Fancy seeing you dressed like that! You look so adorable!" said Emi cheerfully.  
  
"Amazing! You look just like a princess!" said Sachiyo. I couldn't agree with her more. Sachiyo rambled on, "Your ususal masculine outfits are nice, but you look great in feminine clothes!" I didn't notice at first, but as I turned to one side, it dawned on me - right next to Motoko was that guy Urashima! And she's in a dress right at this moment while near him? What in the world is going on here?  
  
"Hey! Please don't tell me you're dressed that way to impress men, not to mention this idiot right here!" I berated Motoko, pointing out Urashima. Emi and Sachyio didn't seem all that concerned though.  
  
"Motoko, mind if I take a picture with you?" asked Emi gleefully.  
  
"Oh me too!" said Sachyio.  
  
"No! I want it to be just the two of us!" snapped Emi.  
  
"No fair! Me too!" Sachiyo answered back. Oh God what has gotten into those two? Don't they see the underlying problem here?  
  
"Forget it!" said Emi.  
  
"Shut up! SHUT UP!" yelled Motoko, catching us by surprise. As the train came to a stop and the doors opened, Motoko took off running through the nearest exit, with Urashima in pursuit. The doors closed shortly after and the train moved on.  
  
"Oh geez, she ran off." said Emi.  
  
"You scared her off!" said Sachiyo.  
  
"No you did!" said Emi back to her.  
  
"Alright enough you two!" I snapped. This has gone too far. "Look, didn't you notice that Urashima guy was with her? I'm starting to get the feeling something strange is going on."  
  
"Huh? Oh that was him!?!? Eeew!" said Emi.  
  
"Oh so that's who the guy was. Eeech!" said Sachiyo. (Sigh) They never even noticed?  
  
"Okay girls, this looks to me like a crisis situation. If you as me, I think she's losing it, thanks to him." I said flatly.  
  
"Hmm, maybe you're right" said Sachiyo.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. So what are you going to do about it?" asked Emi.  
  
"As soon as we can we have to talk to her." I said. "But for now, let's not worry about it too much. We are going out for some fun right?"  
  
"Yeah! You're right!" they said.  
  
-TBC 

* * *

A/N: To zan118, thanks for the little comments, but no, it's not going to be a Motoko/Keitaro fic. It will still follow the original LH story (i.e. Keitaro/Naru), just from the POV of Motoko's Groupie, though it will tend to focus a lot on Motoko since the trio almost only show up when Motoko's around (with an exception being in the Spring Special). Perhaps I might make a side story resulting in Motoko and Keitaro getting together in the future if I find it interesting enough. 


	3. Chapter 3

Musings of A Junior  
  
The Story of Love Hina, told from the point of view of Motoko's Groupie (the three girls from Raika Highschool who keep following Motoko around). For those not familiar with their names, they are:  
  
Kikuko Onoue (the dark haired girl with a sharp voice; also the narrator of this fanfic)  
Sachiyo Matsumoto (The short haired girl)  
Emi Ichikawa (The girl with two buns on her hair)  
  
Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu and Licensed by Bandai Entertainment.

* * *

Springtime.  
  
I was at home for the weekend taking a little break after doing homework. I haven't seen Motoko for some time, much as I hoped to do in order to discuss things with her, particularly that escapade at the train weeks earlier. I was worried about what was becoming of her. Turns out it was going to get really insane, and I was not at all prepared for some outrageous news I would get in a few moments. That moment came when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hello? Kikuko! It's me Emi!" the caller said excitedly.  
  
"Hey Emi! Wow you sure are in high spirits! What's up?"  
  
"Hey! Have you heard the big gossip?"  
  
"What big gossip?"  
  
"Motoko! She's become a pop idol!" The words were like an explosion to my ears.  
  
"Wh-wh-what!?!?!? What do you mean?" I said in aghast.  
  
"Turn on the TV! Quick!" said Emi. I fumbled on the remote and turned on the TV. A Showbiz news program was on. Normally I'm not into these things, but the current news was the biggest shocker of my life.  
  
"...and so while the whereabouts of pop sensation Naru Narusegawa remain a mystery, it seems her manager Kentaro Sakata, who just launched his own record company, found two new pop idols who are to begin recording a new album under his record label," said the show's host. "The new group, Sword and Flower, consising of Hinata Junior highschool student Shinobu Maehara, and Raika Highschool student Motoko Aoyama..."  
  
I almost fainted at hearing the news. The great swordsman Motoko Aoyama, a POP IDOL!?!?!? WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!? I was so out of it that I nearly forgot that Emi was still on the phone.  
  
"Hello? Kikuko? Are you still there? Hello?" Emi said over the phone. It was enough to snap me back to reality.  
  
"Oh ah hi! Um, yeah I-I-I'm still here" I said nervously.  
  
"Wow that must have been a big shocker huh?" said Emi.  
  
"You have no idea" I said flatly. Before I knew it a song was playing on the show, and I heard a rather familiar voice... Motoko!?!?  
  
"Hey! It's Motoko's new song! Listen!"  
  
"Ahh..." I gasped. I listened closely. It was definitely Motoko's voice, though there was another singer with her. I assume it's that other girl, what's her name, Shinobu? Apparently it was just a snippet, as the song faded and the host started talking again while a picture of Motoko and a younger girl, both in their school uniforms, appeared next to her.  
  
"And so that was a sample of Sword and Flower's first single, Sweet Blue Days, which will be on the radio waves very soon. Mr. Sakata says has high hopes for the new group while apparently his main star Narusegawa is on leave taking a break from showbusiness," said the host. Sword and Flower? How lame. I turned off the TV.  
  
"Hey Kikuko you still there?" said Emi on the phone.  
  
"Uh yeah. Look I have some things to do" I said quickly.  
  
"Oh? Well okay talk to you soon"  
  
"Yeah sure! Bye!" I hung up. This was too much for me. Motoko, what in the world are you doing to yourself? It was bad enough you dressed so feminine for that Keitaro, now you're singing for that new guy Kentaro Sakata? Ugh! Really now!  
  
During the days that followed I was so hung up on the whole thing I ended up ignoring Emi and Sachiyo, who seemed unfazed by the whole thing, rather, they were so drunk from it they ended up becoming fans of Motoko's pop image now, and were even trying find ways to get her autograph. Geez. About Motoko herself, though, it seems that thanks to her rise into pop stardom she's become impossible to reach, as right after school she goes straight to that studio in God knows where to do her recording with her groupmate Shinobu. Thankfully it didn't last. More news came after about a week on that same TV program.  
  
"...in an ironic twist of fate, pop idol Naru Narusegawa was expelled from showbusiness after she was caught attacking a man by a papparazzi cameraman. Apparently the producers felt it would damange her pop idol image, and she was forced to quit showbusiness. Meantime, due to a petty act of embezzlement, Kentaro Sakata's fledgling record company went into bankrupsy and was forced to shut down, ending the career of the new group Sword and Flower, consisting of highschool students Shinobu Maehara and Motoko Aoyama, long before they were able to launch their first single," the reporter said.  
  
I breathed the sigh of relief. Motoko was back to her swordsmanship, though I'm not sure what kind of damage had been done to her skills from all that craziness, and her close proximity to that Kentaro guy. Apparently, more than I would have liked.

* * *

Summer that year  
  
"Well here we are!" I said, looking around. We heard that the Hinata Seaside Teahouse had reopened in time for summer, and that Motoko would be there. We just couldn't resist and had to be there.  
  
"Wow! This is great!" said Emi.  
  
"And what's more, Motoko's gonna be here!" said Sachiyo.  
  
"Well, hello there! Table for three?" asked a young lady with short brown hair, whom we learned was named Konno Mitsune, and a friend of Motoko's.  
  
"Um yes." I said, before Mitsune led us to a table.  
  
"Hey there she is!" said Emi, as we took our seats.  
  
"Oh hi Motoko! Wow! You're a waitress here?" said Sachiyo.  
  
"Oh it's you three again. Your orders?" Motoko replied.  
  
"Yes! Shaved ice with red beans for all three of us," I replied. Unfortunately our moment of happiness from being served by Motoko was ruined once again by our most hated nuisanes, who were right at the next table.  
  
"Oh! I think I've died and gone to heaven!" said that tall guy from long ago, whom we've recently learned was one Haitani Masayuki, an old friend of that Keitaro Urashima. "These waitresses are all total babes!" God he makes me sick!  
  
"To think that there would be a harem of lovely girls in this shabby old seaside teahouse!" blabbered his pudgy companion, one Shirai Kimiaki. "Who would imagine such a place would exist in this world?" Oh please! Get a room will ya!?!? And some mouthwash too! Ugh!  
  
"Who asked you?" said Miss Haruka, the owner of the place, very sternly.  
  
"Don't you just hate guys like that?" said Sachiyo, who looked on the idiots with disgust.  
  
"Really! What perverts!" said Emi, who was already pretty irked over the scene.  
  
"Hey Motoko! Why don't you teach those two losers a lesson?" said Sachiyo all of a sudden. Not a bad idea there.  
  
"Okay, I'll deal with them later" replied Motoko. But then she turned to the counter shouting "Hey Keitaro! Three orders of shaved ice with red beans!"  
  
"Okay!" replied Keitaro from the counter.  
  
"Ah..." I stuttered, but Motoko left to continue her business at the teahouse. Oh well I guess business first. Why doesn't she get a more appropriate job here, like a bouncer? Now that would be a great idea. Or maybe not, as we were about to find out...  
  
"Boy is it a real scorcher today huh?" said a rather deep male voice. Well maybe there are a few nice sounding guys but they're usually already married. Problem is, this guy was gonna be trouble. For Motoko.  
  
"It's him!" I overheard Motoko mutter, as she stopped and turned to the entrance of the teahouse.  
  
"Hi!" said the newcomer, who turned out to be a professor at Tokyo University, one Seta Noriyasu, who was accomanied by a young blonde girl. His daughter? Hmm, doesn't look like him, with that blonde hair of hers.  
  
"Hi Seta! How ya doin?" said Keitaro.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're here!" said Motoko, rather menacingly, which surprised us.  
  
"Good to see you too, Motoko" replied Seta.  
  
"Let's have another match today!" said Motoko, drawing her sword. Um, Motoko, I know it's cool to see you fighting and stuff, but, not here at the teahouse! And what's with this "another match" thing? What? Don't tell me that... MAN... is your Sparring Partner!?!?!? NO WAY!!!  
  
"Alright!" replied Seta, going into a defensive stance. Oh no! They're serious!  
  
(BOOM!) A huge Ki blast erupts from Motoko's attack. The whole teahouse is starting to creak. Uh oh!  
  
"Haaaaaaa!" shouted Motoko, charging at Seta with some sword swipes, which he easily... DODGED!?!?  
  
"Well, I'm impressed Motoko!" jeered Seta. Who is this guy?  
  
"Yaaaaaaa!" Motoko charged again, with another Ki strike. Motoko! What are you doing!?!? By now the teashop was already rumbling, with some of the fixtures falling apart.  
  
"Motoko! Stop it!" yelled one of the waitresses, the one named Naru Narusegawa. Yes, THE Naru Narusegawa, Kentaro's "runaway" pop idol before he hired Motoko, and incidentally, one of Motoko's friends at the Hinata Apartments.  
  
"The teahouse is gonna collapse!" yelled Keitaro, who had another waitress, who happened to be Motoko's companion Shinobu Maehara in her former group Sword and Flower, and also another friend at the Hinata Apartments, quivering in his arms. Ugh, the pervert! Unfortunately my two friends got swept up in the action, forgetting all the mayhem it's causing, as well as their own safety.  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Sachiyo.  
  
"Go! Motoko!" Emi called out. This is getting out of hand. I'm gonna have a word with Motoko about this, that's for sure. Before we knew it, the teahouse had begun to collapse. Thinking fast, I grabbed my friends and took off running.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" I said frantically.  
  
"Hey!" yelped Emi.  
  
"Ouch!" shouted Sachiyo. We were a safe distance by the time the teahouse was reduced to a pile of rubble.  
  
"Are you girls alright?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we missed the fun" said Emi. Oh please.  
  
"I'm okay. I hope Motoko is too." said Sachiyo worriedly.  
  
"I'm going to have a word with Motoko. This is just not like her to go berzerk like that" I said flatly.  
  
-TBC

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the input Mantis Man! Indeed it seems Motoko's Groupie gets practically no attention at all even from diehard Love Hina fans, so I thought it's time we got a really good look at them. I think they eventually warmed up to Keitaro though and accepted the fact that Motoko was friends with him. If you saw the Christmas Special, they actually rooted for him to meet Naru before midnight, and at the Spring Special, they were actually intrigued that a guy confessed his feelings to Shinobu (whereas if they were their old selves like they were at the start of the series, they probably would have been disgusted instead). I'm actually considering going past the OAV and blending in some ideas from the Manga - particularly Motoko's eventual crush on Keitaro in Volume 13, though whether or not it will be part of this fiction, or be a sequel story, is not yet definite.  



End file.
